barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Goes to School (1996)
Barney Goes to School (1996) also known as Barney's Secondary School Fun a.k.a Back to School with Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released in April 2, 1996. Plot Barney finds Ashley and Alissa, a new girl at school, lonely and without friends. He introduces her to Stephen, Kathy, Julie, Carlos, Kristen, Jason, Min, Shawn and Tosha. Together, they learn why doing things with friends is much more fun than being alone. when Baby Bop & BJ really did a rocks, paper scissors & triple handshake with Sean Abel, Shawn and Min must learn the true meaning of friendship and sharing when they cannot agree on who should get possession of a picture they made together. In the end, they give their picture to Ashley and Alissa a gift, so Sean Abel meet a New Kid Jean-Claude. Song List #Barney Theme Song #I Wish There Were School Every Day #Look Through The Window #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #BINGO #Castles So High #The Barney Bag #The Wheels on the Bus #Wave the Flags #You're a Grand Old Flag #The Classroom Song #The Alphabet Parade #The Library #Books Are Fun #I Love to Read #Hug a Color #Being Together #The Shape Song #Alligator Pie #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #There Are Seven Days #Alphabet Song #Alphabet Chant #The Weather Riddle Song #Five Little Butterflies #The Fishing Song #If All the Raindrops #Where Oh Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone #Three Bears Rap #Friendship Song #Our New School #Five Senses Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #It's a Family Tradition #Today, We Can Say #The Goodbye Song #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Alissa *Stephen *Kristen *Jason *Min *Carlos *Shawn *Tosha *Kathy *Julie *Sean Abel *Jean-Claude *Stella the Storyteller End Credit Music #I Wish There Were School Every Day #Being Together Trivia *At the end of the Barney doll with the schoolteacher's hat. Such as It's Easy When We Do Our Work?. *This is the first appearance of Jean-Claude. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Alissa wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a long hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a long hair. *Jason wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a long hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Room For Everyone. And a short hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time (video). And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time (video). And a long hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a hairstyle. *Julie wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a pony tail. *Jean-Claude wear the same Green Shirt and Blue Jeans. And a short hair. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Who's Who On The Choo-Choo?". *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen on "Barney Songs". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen on "Barney's Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen on "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". *This group (Jason, Min, Shawn and Tosha) also appeared in Shawn and the Beanstalk, Great Summer, Barney Safety and Magical Musical Adventure (1996). with Luci, Kathy and Julie. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Five Kinds of Fun!". Category:Barney & Friends First Generation